<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To My World by FunkyinFishnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884547">Welcome To My World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet'>FunkyinFishnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Faraday is doing fine, living with Vasquez their gorgeous housemate, hiding their gender fluidity because they don't want to give Vasquez, the secret love of their life, a reason to get weirded out and leave. Only Josh isn't doing fine, they really aren't, they're arguing with Vasquez to keep a safe distance and Vasquez is so angry, and Josh can't breathe or get their body to behave. Something's gotta give. It does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joshua Faraday/Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome To My World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning - talk of negative body issues and struggles, a pinch of self-loathing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath, Josh. Keep taking them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh wheezes. It feels like they can’t get enough air in their lungs. Fuck, they should do this another day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another one. You’re gonna run out of days to do this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh glares at their phone and keeps wheezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deeper breath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wheezing stops after a few deeper breaths. Their phone, thank fuck, stops lighting up with messages. Their fingers have stopped tingling. They uncurl them, blood seeps back into them. They breathe in day-old pizza and that new aftershave Vas has been trying out. Vas. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Josh, he loves Billy and Goody, and he’s never cared who I date. He isn’t going to freak out because your pronouns are different. He’s been spitting angry for weeks, you’ve got to sort this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh shoves their phone away into a pocket. So they’ve been arguing with Vas more, finding things to fight about with their housemate because it’s easier than saying ‘it’s they or them and please don’t leave too fast.’ Emma's been saying for months that Josh should tell Vas about their pronouns seeing as he’s the last one in the group to know and he’s Josh’s housemate as well as one of the most important people in Josh’s life without knowing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s not just the pronouns Josh is freaking out about and Emma knows it. It’s the Poison Pixie eyeshadow they’ve got locked away in a drawer with Ruby Woo lipstick and so many open packets of cleansing wipes. It's the box shoved into the wardrobe under a pile of shoes, full of delicate drop-chain necklaces, crystal skulls, matching and mismatching bracelets and earrings. It’s the Dior perfume and five different eyeliners. It's the clothes Vas might have seen, not the over-the-top crazy ones Josh wears to work sometimes, hiding in plain sight. It’s the soft ones Josh only wears when they know Vas has a long kitchen shift and so won't be in all night. It’s the fact Josh has let Vas assume Josh goes by everything masculine, even though it digs painfully into Josh and reminds them every time they get a ‘he’ or a ‘him’ that nope, nope, fucking nope, it’s not right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh buries their face in their hands and remembers to take a deep breath just in time. Vas is their best friend, Josh fucking loves living with him and they love Vas. It's another secret kept from Vas, seeing as Josh wants Vas to not immediately move out and never talk to them again. Better for Vas not to know so that he keeps touching Josh’s back and leaning close to drop his voice in Josh's ear whenever Alton Brown’s on TV and keeps trying to out wrestle Josh when things get serious like during arguments about Josh's undying love for cheese in a can and-.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guero</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh flails but keeps their balance on the couch. “Hey! Hey. Fuck, ninja chef, you give heart attacks out to customers too? No wonder you get trashy reviews.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas is frowning, gorgeously, his beautiful brooding gaze running over Josh’s face. He’s in old jeans that usually look fantastic from the back and a vest under a patterned button-down that Josh wants to unbutton, slowly. Josh’s cock twitches and they hiss, a swoop of </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgust </span>
  </em>
  <span>filling their guts. Fuck, not now, not now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas is looking at him from the doorway, concern deep in his eyes though he's not moving which fuck is all Josh's fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guero</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what’s happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh chokes a laugh and feels their phone vibrate. They shake their head and know Vas's face has gone tight and frustrated and hurt because Josh won't answer or they’ll just say 'work' which is all bullshit. Work is Josh’s escape and disguise, where they can hide in plain sight. It’s the only place they feel almost totally comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Joshua."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas is gearing up for another frustrated angry talk and fuck, this time, his face is so heartbreakingly hurt and fuck fuck fuck. Is that how Vas has looked every time Josh has argued with him recently and walked away? Josh’s heart </span>
  <b>drops</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My pronouns are wrong," they blurt out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas stops and stares. He stays though. Josh winds fingers around their phone; it's stopped moving. They’ve got to talk to Emma about her secret telepathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas is still staring so Josh talks, “They-them. It’s been in my head a lot, like pre-Vas, pre-</span>
  <b>Emma</b>
  <span>. So, it’s me, still me, still Josh, they-them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas blinks now and slowly sits down next to Josh, keeping space between them. “They-them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is quiet and careful, like he thinks he’s gonna get it wrong and Josh’s heart melts as they nod. Vas still isn’t leaving, his gorgeous hands are moving, looking like they’re gonna rub Josh’s back comfortingly and Josh would love that but their cock is moving again at the thought so they wince instead. Vas’s eyes go hurt again, hands retreating. Oh fuck, this is totally no-win. Josh laughs helplessly, fuck they want to lock themselves away in their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why you have been impossible?” Vas wants to know, voice less careful and quiet this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it's not my fault you never change the channel back from the stock market every damn day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what I say! It is this all the time, you complain and tear holes in little things so you don't have to talk about anything else!” exclaims Vas, his eyes all flashy. “You work at your bar, you act like you want me out and now you flinch like I will hurt you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh’s eyes widen and they shake their head, fingers rising to grab Vas’s arm in case he thinks about leaving now. Josh’s cock can move all it wants, this is important too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, no, Vas! Of course you’re not gonna hurt me. It’s not that kind of-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh forces themself to stop and to drop Vas’s arm. Vas’s expression is doing something dangerous now, like he’s really thinking about what Josh has said. Fuck. Josh bites their lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their phone buzzes, making Josh jump. They glare at their pocket, muttering, “Fuck off, Emma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma knows this, about your pronouns?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh wasn’t expecting that to be Vas’s next question but nods, “Yeah, there were whiskey sours and she’s a mind-reader. And a fucking nag.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you could not talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, Vas is getting close to hurt again. Josh shouldn’t have said anything. They should have just gone looking for somewhere else to live. Red would let them bunk on his sofa a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you thought you would get hurt,” Vas sounds careful again, but this time like he’s laying something out to look at properly. “By me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I didn’t think you were gonna hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas’s beautiful eyes pin Josh into silence. Vas looks way too thoughtful. He’s staying though, he’s staying and he’s digging and fuck, Josh wants him to stay close and to stop digging. They’re gonna text Emma any minute to get more whiskey sours and their spare room ready. Josh’s stomach rolls sickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you thought it would be a different hurt,” continues Vas, too carefully. “You thought I would not be comfortable with this? Your pronouns? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cariño, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you forget Rio? And Darnell, and Caitlyn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rio was non-binary? Josh tries to remember Rio - gorgeous obviously, Vas’s bedmates always are, maybe braided hair? Wore a lot of red. Darnell was...tall, that’s all Josh’s got, and all they can dredge up for Caitlyn is blue denim. Josh doesn’t like to remember the many many people who aren’t them that Vas has fucked, especially anyone that turns up more than once. Thinking about it makes them feel a different kind of sick. They shake their head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they were around long enough for us to have that talk,” he hazards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas almost looks like he smiles, his gaze stays on Josh. “You think pansexual is really binary for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, Josh just hadn’t thought that Vas’s interpretation of pansexual meant anything other than male or female. Vas has a pansexual pride flag patch on his biker leathers and he represents year round, not just at Pride, but Josh has never heard Vas talk about anything serious with anyone outside the binary. But, they think slowly, that doesn’t mean shit as Vas has never heard Josh talk about </span>
  <b>being</b>
  <span> non-binary. Emma is gonna give Josh a fucking lecture and withhold alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They clear their throat and shrug their shoulders briefly, sorry, “I saw what I saw what I saw."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas shakes his head, eyes travelling over Josh carefully and it makes Josh shiver and their cock move and fuck, they hiss through their teeth and try not to flinch. Vas doesn’t look hurt now, he looks intense, trying to break down what he’s seeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been carrying this a long time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guero</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I mean, there’s Emma because she won’t shut up about it and Billy and Goodnight-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone but me,” guesses Vas, mouth thinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh winces for a different reason now and they’d disagree but Vas shakes his head, “No more lies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño. </span>
  </em>
  <b>Why </b>
  <span>do you feel you have to lie to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is the worst and Josh wants to walk away so badly, all the way to Emma and Matthew’s house. But Vas is looking and sounding so wounded and Josh hates that as much as they love Vas. They make a frustrated upset noise and feel Vas shifting closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not lying, I was just not telling you stuff because we live together and it’s different just knowing someone’s pronouns and gender lines and not seeing ‘em every day instead of, say, living with them and seeing them in and out of the bathroom and being wrong about groceries and </span>
  <b>my</b>
  <span> gender lines keep moving. I didn’t want you wanting to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think I’d do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas sounds frustrated and wounded, because of Josh and they really don’t wanna say this and make everything worse but Vas has said no more lies and he looks like he’ll light up like a house fire if Josh keeps anything else from him. Josh is an awesome liar but not tonight, when Vas looks like this and he and Josh are talking deep, when Vas still might leave at the next lie. Josh dips their gaze, trying to remember the deep breathing. Their heart’s beating so loudly maybe it’ll block out whatever they say to Vas now and what Vas yells back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because when my head and everything matches up, hell, when they don’t match up, I’m thinking about you walking around shirtless and how much I wanna follow you into the shower and run out of hot water with you. And then I think about you slamming the door in my face and saying you don’t ever wanna see me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the nightmare that comes after every hot dream; Vas looking at them in disgust and fury and refusing to speak to them after, </span>
  <b>leaving. </b>
  <span>Vas stares at them some more and he must hear Josh’s heartbeat. Even if he can’t, Vas hasn’t left. In fact, he’s got his hand very warm and firm on Josh’s knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do think my vision is binary,” Vas says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he touches his lips really gently to Josh’s mouth, like he knows it might make Josh wince. Josh’s whole body lights up and they moan so loudly because even a brief touch from Vas feels amazing mouth-to-mouth. Vas is pulling back now but not in a nightmare way and it’s Josh’s turn to stare. Vas looks hopeful and careful and so warm like looking at Josh makes him feel like that. Oh, wow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh grabs Vas’s nearest knee kinda wildly, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joshua. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Querido</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think you are the only one looking when the shower is running?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses Josh again and Josh gasps and moans as the kiss deepens. It’s almost enough to overwhelm their wincing as their cock strains. Vas gentles the kiss and looks concerned, staying close and cupping Josh’s neck. He doesn’t look upset this time, which makes Josh fucking weak with relief, head still spinning from that gorgeous kiss. Vas’s hands are so warm, Josh could melt under them. They’re torn between wanting to and getting away from what’s making them feel so gross.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, sorry,” they sigh, shifting in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas frowns, gaze flickering over Josh, “Too many male pronouns today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a cute way to put it, Josh nods, “Too much male </span>
  <b>everything</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They glance down pointedly and Vas kisses them between the eyebrows. He lingers there, Josh lifts their head for another kiss, they’re fucking addicted already, even though the kisses stir up their body in totally the wrong way tonight. Why couldn’t it be more of a masc day?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this,” they groan, head resting against Vas. “You’re hot for me and my body’s a sick traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But there are days when it is not?” Vas asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He probably thinks he’s disguising the heat in his voice but Josh hears it and loves it. Vas wants them, like this, on gross wrong days. Fuck is he in for a ride when Josh is feeling together. Josh grins and kisses Vas searingly, breaking off before their cock spoils the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are days when you’re gonna fuck me ‘til we can’t move after and we’re gonna need all the hot water on the </span>
  <b>street</b>
  <span>,” Josh promises. “I wanna see if you measure up to my dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas’s face goes so hot, Josh wants to drop to their knees right there. Holy shit, no wonder they always hear so much loud enthusiasm through the walls whenever Vas has someone over, “You would like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Yes!” Josh pauses and gestures uncomfortably near their thighs. “Just, nothing below the waist tonight? I’m all wrong right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas nods, leaning in for what has to be another brain-melting kiss (Josh wants more of those, they think that when their body’s on board, those kisses might quiet almost everything going on in their head) then stops and looks like he’s just thought of something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you do, to help with the wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh immediately wants to say yes but they don’t wear those clothes in front of anyone. Vas has seen them in their work clothes - glitter and low-cut shirts and sometimes split skirts. Their crazy bar uniform that’s weirdly close to the truth. But not the stuff that’s really true, that Josh curls up in alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas is holding their hand now, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guerito? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please, if it helps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh’s words unstick and rush up their throat. “Clothes. I have, there’s stuff I like wearing. It helps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas smiles widely, his eyes crinkling up at the edges and Josh wants to kiss those crinkles. He wants to </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> them. But Vas is talking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should wear them then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh is grinning now, quickly stepping on Vas’s words before Vas can change his mind, “That’d be awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get up and tug Vas with them as they walk to Josh’s bedroom. Vas sits on the bed, looking around like he’s seeing everything for the first time, even though he’s barged in to wake Josh up loads of times when Josh sleeps through their alarm. Josh heads straight for the wardrobe and digs under shoes and bar outfits for what they want. Just having the material in their hands helps steady their shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, they kind of hide behind a wardrobe door as they strip off, back to Vas and if they hear Vas’s breathing get a hair unsteady, that helps too. Josh tucks what they need to tuck as best they can and turns back around in a soft purple henley, female-cut. It’s paired with a flowy skirt that drops to the knee, underneath is some underwear that’s practical but pretty. There’s some amazing accommodating mail-order websites out there and Josh is so grateful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally look at Vas, the Mexican is staring but like he wants to see more. Oh. Josh smirks, relief and </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span>, the kind they always get around Vas, pumping through them. They shimmy over to where Vas is sat and settle down next to him, nerves still jumping a bit though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas tucks an arm around Josh’s waist so they’re flush together and Josh’s breath hiccups, moaning when Vas kisses them, open-mouthed and filthily honest. Oh </span>
  <b>fuck</b>
  <span>. He keeps his hands above the waist and fuck, Josh feels boiled alive they’re so hot. Vas is touching them, he knows and he’s touching Josh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s also muttering when they breathlessly part which makes Josh sigh, “Vas, c’mon, I don’t speak Mexican.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eres hermoso</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracias, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joshua,” Vas breathes against Josh’s mouth, kissing them again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gracias.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bubble of something warm is growing in Josh’s chest and it’s because of the gorgeous man attached to them who doesn’t just accept the pronouns, he </span>
  <b>wants</b>
  <span> Josh like this. And it’s not like when Josh has tried talking about this with guys they’ve dated before, who treated the clothes like a kink or like Josh wanted to be humiliated. Josh clings to Vas a bit, trying to get Vas’s overwhelming effect to get those memories to fuck off. Josh wants to scratch the scar that’s long gone from their ankle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas frowns but Josh shakes their head, “Some bad choices, you don’t know them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vas’s eyes narrow, like he wants to know and get at them with his chef’s knives, which makes Josh want to melt again. Vas guides them back onto the bed, wordlessly raising an arm in an offer for cuddling which Josh is all over. Days like this when everything they see in the mirror makes them want to pull and twist their own skin off, they want </span>
  <b>this</b>
  <span> - total comfort without any favors in return. Vas is hard in his jeans but he’s kissing Josh’s forehead and running his hand up and down Josh’s arm, like this isn’t the starter and he wants dessert now. Josh sags and closes their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, they are not going to cry. Their eyes burn, thank fuck they didn’t bother with eyeliner tonight. They feel Vas’s thumb brush away tears and his mouth press firmly to their forehead again and more tears shake loose. Their body is such a fucking loser. But Vas is muttering in Mexican again and then says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We order in Thai and not move ‘til morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>siI?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears flow now but Josh doesn’t sob. They nod and kiss Vas’s neck, nipping his collarbone, to check that Vas’s breath catches but his touch doesn’t change. Emma will lecture Josh for not answering her messages - Josh’s phone is probably blowing up thanks to her right now - but Josh isn’t moving, not even for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh is so fucking happy, the warmth in their chest has poured out everywhere, they can literally feel their fingers tingling. They cling to Vas and Vas doesn’t mock them, he holds Josh, slipping a hand under Josh’s henley, stroking skin there and Josh wants to bury themself right there and never come out again. At least not until they feel connected to their cock again and they can enjoy the fire as well as the warmth.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing for this fandom. A little nervous. Please hit me up with affirmation, kudos &amp; comments. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>